Joey
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: My first songfic! In the future Joey writes to Yami who has become a big star but things have changed since he left... warning: character death


**Welcome to my first songfic! **

**please note: I do not own the song or the characters.**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

><p><em>My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why <em>

_I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_and I can't see at all _

_And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad.. _

Dear Yami,

I wrote to you but you still haven't called, last time I did I left my new number, my pager and home phone at the bottom, I sent to letters back in autumn, you must've got them. There was probably a mix up at the post office or something, you know how bad my hand writing is, but anyway, whats up? Hows Yugi? I heard you won another tornament, then again thats not suprising. Did you read about Mokuba? Hate to say it but I feel sorry for Kaiba, I've been through what he's going through, you know when Serenity passed away.

I know you probably hear this everyday, but your my best friend, I even put that card you gave me in a frame, I got a room full of photo's of us and the gang, anyway I hope you get this Yami. I hope you write back.

Your best friend

This is Joey.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why _

_I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_and I can't see at all _

_And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad.. _

Dear Yami,

You still haven't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance. I'm not mad, I just think its a bit weird how you don't answer your friend. I know you were pretty tired after that duel but if you didn't want to talk,you could've at least signed an autograph or two. I mean we waited out there in the freezing cold for you, for nearly four hours, but you said "no," I mean there were kids there and your like their idol. They want to be just like you Yami, maybe more then I do. Sometimes I cut myself to see how much it bleeds, Its like adrenaline, the pain is like a sudden rush for me. You see everything you do is so amazing, Tristan's a little jealous because I talk about you 24/7, but you see nobody knows you like I do Yami no-one does. They don't know what it was like for us.

You've got to call me Yami, I'll be the biggest friend you'll ever lose

Joey

P.S, I hope to see you at Mokuba's funeral too

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why _

_I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_and I can't see at all _

_And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad.. _

Dear Yami,

I've tried to deny my feelings but I can't any longer! I admit it! I'm in love with you and have been since duelist kingdom! I told my father but he beat me black and blue! It hurts to even walk now and this is all because of you! Also, why didn't you go to Mokuba's funeral Yami? Is everyone below you now cos you got it good? Kaiba was in tears Yami! He needed support! But what we gave him weren't enough cos he comitted suicide eight days later and his wife shortly after! Yami I hope your proud of yourself now cos this is all your fault! Yet I love you still, how sick is that? See Yami, I'd do anything for you! You had your chance, but now its too late. We could've been together but you blew it, oh well, I'll guess I'll move on! How about I pay Serenity, Mokuba and Kaiba a visit huh? Yeah that'd be nice. Well good bye Yami!

Remember this Yami, you caused all this death and miserey. Its your fault Yami! I love you yet I hate you, what the hell is that about? You know what? Fuck it, I'm gonna jump!

Good bye Yami,

from your dead lover,

Joey.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why _

_I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_and I can't see at all _

_And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me, that it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad.. _

Dear Joey,

I'm sorry I've wanted to write sooner, but I've been busy. Yugi's doing great, we've formed a tag team. But Joey from what I've read, you've really changed, I think you need help or something because cutting yourself isn't normal. I fear for your health. As for Mokuba, yeah I heard. Pretty tragic, I feel sorry for Kaiba too. I'm afraid I can't make it to the funeral, and I regret it deeply, give Kaiba my sympathy. As for the dueling thing, yeah I was pretty tired, but I did sign some autographs, actually I did want to talk to you, but I couldn't see you. Anyway I just hope you get this in time because Joey I don't want to say it but you need help. I remember a couple of weeks ago on the news, they said that this body was found in the domino city canal. It was suspected that he jumped off the domino bridge. I think his name was...

"Oh Ra..." Yami said as tears welled up in his eyes. "...Joey..."

* * *

><p>I welcome reviews, :)<p> 


End file.
